Known multilayer ceramic capacitors include an element body including a dielectric, a first terminal electrode, a second terminal electrode, and a plurality of internal electrodes (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-22160 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1)). The element body includes a first main surface, a second main surface, a first side surface, a second side surface, a third side surface, and a fourth side surface. The first main surface and the second main surface extend in a first direction and a second direction intersecting the first direction, and are opposed to each other. The first side surface and the second side surface extend in the second direction and in a third direction that is a direction in which the first main surface and the second main surface are opposed to each other to connect between the first main surface and the second main surface, and are opposed to each other. The third side surface and the fourth side surface extend in the first direction and the third direction to connect the first main surface and the second main surface, and are opposed to each other. The first terminal electrode is arranged on the first main surface. The second terminal electrode is arranged on the second main surface. The plurality of internal electrodes are arranged so as to be opposed to each other inside the element body.
In the multilayer ceramic capacitor described in Patent Document 1, the plurality of internal electrodes arranged inside the element body include a plurality of first internal electrodes connected to the first terminal electrode, and a plurality of second internal electrodes connected to the second terminal electrode. The first internal electrodes and the second internal electrodes are arranged alternately to be adjacent to each other. Since the first internal electrodes and the second internal electrodes connected to the terminal electrodes having different polarities are opposed to each other, capacitance is caused between the first internal electrodes and the second internal electrodes.